Dreamers' Fear
by EladArticus
Summary: Mimi is having nightmares. Could it be true that her nightmares are comming true?
1. Part One

*I don't own any digimon characters, nor plan to take over the digital world. I don't make any money off this story so now ya can't sue!   
BTW, this is from Mimi's POV. All that's between ~ is a dream that Mimi is having. This takes place during the digi world tour so it might be a little off*  
  
EladArticus Entertainments Proudly Presents:  
  
Dreamers' Fear - Part One  
Written by: Dale (ELAD)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm in the forest. Someone is chasing me. I could hear the loud cries of the last victim he had killed. She isn't dead yet, but she will be. I wanted to help her, so she wouldn't die a slow and painful death. There he stands, the murder. But who is he?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi? Hello? Mimi?" I heard a voice say. "Oh Micheal, it's you." I shook off the dazed look on my face. "T.K. and Tai, they're in France. Get ready because I think we have to leave soon, they say that there are control spires in Mexico!" He said as I grumpily made my way out of bed. "Mimi, was it another nightmare?" He asked. I shook my head and wiped all of the grose sweat on my face. "Micheal, what's wrong with me? This is like the third time I had this dream, and it ends the same time. Do you get nightmares too?" He didn't answer me, he looked out the window and I guessed he did. "I don't wanna talk about it. It's really personal. A person's dream isn't to be messed with." I shook my head, I didn't really want anyone to know that I had dreams of a killer too, I guess. "I understand." I said gloomly.  
  
I took my coat and I went outside, the cold air hitting my face made me feel cool and calm. I could see the hundreds of people with confused looks and claiming that they still spotted a monster. To my surprise, Kari was there. "Hey Mimi! Did you hear? We have to go mexico soon!" "I heard." I said. "What's wrong Mimi?" She asked me. I looked down to the floor, and remembered what Micheal said, a person's dream is not to be messed with. "Ohh, personal problems? It's ok. Well what do you want to do? Me and Yolei are checking out the cool shopping malls here!" I glanced up for a second. SHOPPING?! I completely forgot. I grabbed Kari's hand quickly, "Oh my gosh Kari! Let me show you all of the stores, I heard The Gap is having a sale today!"  
  
"Mimi! I absolutly love this dress! Let me try it on." I was terribly tired, who would ever think that Kari has shopping talent. We must have been to a thousand stores. I sat down as I waited for her, and I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The killer, he's closing in on me. I ran away from his footsteps comming closer and closer to me. I suddenly tripped on something. I looked at it and it wasn't a log....it was a body. Kari's body...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KARI NO!" I screamed. I started to breathe heavily. I realized where I was and felt embarresed having everyone stare at me. I quickly ran into the dressing room for some apparent reason, just to check if Kari was safe. People must have thought I was stupid. But her dressing room was open, and on the floor, layed Kari. "OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed, "NO! KARI!" Just then, Kari got up off the floor. I looked at her in shock. "Oh whoops, must have fell asleep while I was dressing, how embarresing." She said. Not as embarresing as I felt right then. Kari, let's just go home. Then we walked outside hearing the manager yell, "HEY! Girl, come back with that dress, you haven't paid for it yet!"  
  
After we returned the dress I went back home, tired, and afraid. Afraid that I might fall asleep again. "Hi Mimi, me, Yolei, and Kari are going to get ice cream. Wanna come?" Michael asked me. Kari? She's still not tired?! "I guess so, if it'll stop these dreams. I had that same nightmare again. When I was at the mall." "Ohh poor you, come on, ice cream with soothe you."   
  
We got to the ice cream shop after about an hour of walking I was even more sleepy. Yolei was giving us a lecture that she got from Izzy telling her about Mexico. And, I fell asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
So you found Kari's body. He said to me. I couldn't quite hear that voice but it was so familiar. You want to die too? Or no? I shook my head, I couldn't tell who or what was saying what and from where. All these dreams were so confusing. Don't you get it? You're in a dreamers' fear. A dreamers' fear? He grabbed the knife and held it to my throat. He sliced it. I could feel it. PAIN! it felt like a thousand stings to my neck. Yet, I had no scar. You can't get hurt in this dream, but be scared for your friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up even more scared and confused. This was one of the scariest and complex dreams there was. Michael, right next to me fell asleep too. Just then I had a flashback of my dream, "You can't get hurt in this dream, but be scared for your friends." Michael? Michael?! Should I be afraid for him?  
  
  
The End  
  
  
*SORRY! I know it was short but I just had to stop it there! Please review, flame me if you want. The second part may come out next week or tomorrow!*  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

*I don't own any digimon characters, nor plan to take over the digital world. I don't make any money off this story so now ya can't sue!   
BTW, this is from Mimi's POV. All that's between ~ is a dream that Mimi is having. This takes place during the digi world tour so it might be a little off*  
  
EladArticus Entertainments Proudly Presents:  
  
Dreamers' Fear - Part Two  
Written by: Dale (ELAD)  
  
"MICHAEL!" I screamed. "Whuh--What? Arrr! Mimi! Why did you scream?" I looked down at my seat as I found Yolei and Kari staring at me. "Well I guess my little lecture got the sleepyness out of both of you. Ok ok, I'll stop so what should we talk about?" Yolei said as Michael fell asleep. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was way too afraid. "Mimi..." Kari said in a very soft voice. I leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. Could she have been on in my dreams? "Where did you get your make-up! Oh my gosh it's just so beautiful! I have to get that kind of eyeshadow I've been looking everywhere!" She exclaimed. Ok ok, so she might not be in my dreams. "I know, I got it from...Oh I forgot anyway..." So we started a long conversation, and Michael left because he didn't want to hear us girls talk. "Hey it's getting late, I better go to." Yolei said. Kari agreed and I was left there. No one was around me and I was sitting there in an ice cream parlor by myself. "Hey lady, it's closing time." The man said, so I got my belongings and left.  
  
I went home...and I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
There you are. The murderer. Show yourself! I said as I got up. You think I'm that stupid to actually let you see who I am? I backed down. He yawns. I'm tired. I've been studying dreams for a really long time. Want to know what I learned? I jerked my head away from his eyes, covering my ears from his voice. Mimi, you don't want to listen? Very well, I know you can hear me since I learned how to talk in peoples minds even if they cover their ears. I looked up on a count he was right. I looked at him. Studied his face. Where is the other girl. The other girl? He asked me. Oh her, she's alive. Dur dur, don't you remember what I said? He took out a shot gun, fired at me, and I fell down. Now do you remember?   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No..Not again. It's time to confront someone. I wiped the sweat dripping from my nose. I hindered myself that there was something wrong.   
  
Tai and T.K. came back from France. Izzy came along with them as well. I didn't care for Tai or T.K. at the moment. I needed to speak with Izzy.  
  
"Izzy, come here for a moment." I asked him. He swayed towards me, "YEESSSS Mimi?"   
"I have these dreams."  
"Who doesn't?"  
"No you don't understand."  
"Yes I do."  
"No you don't!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Dang it Izzy let me talk!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Anyways...These dreams..."  
  
Right there Izzy made me look at his laptop. Harmless I thought, although he fooled me. It hypnotized me...It made me fall dead asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I was there by myself. The murderer was not there. I heard crushes of leaves, the soft steps of footsteps. Whos there? I looked in the distance. Mimi? I heard a girl say. Sora came about from the bushes. What are you doing here? What are you doing here? I replied. Michael....He brang me here...be careful Mimi, trust no one...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mimi? Wake up!" I looked dazed and confused. Izzy was there. "Izzy! Why did you do that?"   
"Sorry but I had to observe you." I finally shook it off, to find Michael standing there, with sweat on his face...  
  
THE END  
  
*SORRY! I am having very bad writing skills. I could honestly just write one long story. I'm not used to chapter stories. Please review! Flame me if you like. Part three will come out soon!* 


End file.
